Simple Little Melody (BTS Namjoon)
by Keepurheadup
Summary: "You're my Simple Little Melody," When Melody Keiger fails her final exams she is forced to live with her older sister in Korea. Unlike her sister, Linda, Melody can not seem to fit into the different culture, that is until a hot guy with a mask and beanie stumbles into her at work, Kim Namjoon. The two become a pair of unlikely friends and all seems well for Melody as she starts t


"You can not be serious?" I picked up the nearest thing near me, which happened to be a pillow, and threw it at my mother. She managed to dodge it, so that it hit the wall with a thud.

"I'm sorry Melody. You need to get better, you need help. Living around here isn't helping you!" She pinched the bridge of her nose and I felt the anger rise more.

"How do you know what's best for me?" I screamed and she glared at me, before her eyes started to water a little.

"Being here in this place with all these kids doing drugs and what not...you need to be far away to heal from it all." She spoke softly and it seemed to calm the storm inside of me a little.

"You can't just ship me off to Korea." I looked at my nails and started to pick at them. Mum came towards me and tried to hold my hands. I automatically flinched and pulled them away from her.

"No." I snapped and she took a step back.

"Listen, Linda is very happy to be seeing you. I know you have never been close to her but maybe this will be a good opportunity to bond?" I don't respond instead I just give her a glare.

"You failed two of your Alevels. There's a good International school there and they are letting you just retake them in a year, you can thank your sister for working there..." I blocked out the rest of what she was saying as it was all white noise. I couldn't believe she would do that to me. Just ship me off to Korea, just because my fantastic sister was living there. Just because I failed two of my alevels because I wanted to do what I wanted for once.

"Melody?" I snapped back and stared at her.

"You're leaving tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow?" I excalimed "Why tell me just now?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I thought that it would make you upset so I thought if I told you at the last minute you wouldn't be too upset-"

"Shut up!" I interupted her and she looked shocked.

"Melody-"

"Get out!" I screamed at her, she looked close to tears but left my room.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and fell against it. I slid down it and put my head in between my knees and pulled at my hair. I could feel myself getting a panic attack as the room got wider and wider and there was so much noise. 'Come on, get a hold of yourself'. I managed to calm myself down and the tears started trailing down my face, soaking the carpet beneth me. The rest was a blur through salty tears. I threw my belongings in my suitcase, the things I loved, my childhood toys and outfits. Through the sobs I threw in all my shoes, underwear and laptop in the other suit case. I shut them both and climbed onto my bed and curled up into a ball. I felt a lot of regret, seeing all my friends go to uni and me being at home all sad and on my own was depressing enough. The fact that I was going to be so far away from everyone I cared about made it worse. My eyes fell heavy and I fell asleep.

The next day came around and it felt like a blur, I was woken up early and put on some clothes and brushed my dark blonde hair. I stared at the mirror and tried not to cry. I was interrupted by my step dad coming in and taking my luggage downstairs. I followed him downstairs and got into the car.

The drive to the airport was quiet, except for the occasional conversation between my mum and my step dad Paul, ew. We got to the airport and I got out. I looked a bit strange as I still had mascara stains underneath my eyes. We hopped out the car and whilst Paul was getting out my stuff my mum noticed. She grabbed a tissue and tried to swipe it away but I pulled myself away from her. I could tell it hurt her but maybe that would give her a clue to how I felt. We walked into the airport, and I know they couldn't go through with me.

"Bye." I spoke quietly and gave my mum a hug, she held onto me tightly. I looked at Paul who looked at me in his usual way, with disproval.

"Bye." I said to him and he nodded. I grabbed my bag and went without them.

I finally arrived in Korea 14 hours later. I got into arrivals looking like a mess, somewhere along the way the mascara lines where wiped away so I looked slightly more presentable. The flight was long, all I did was listen to music and rest. I pushed my bags and saw my sister waiting. She looked a lot older and different than I remember. Her brunette hair had been cut into a bob above her collarbone. Her features were a lot smaller than I remember, I hadn't seen her for five years so she had matured a lot. She finally noticed me and smiled brightly.

"Melody!" She screamed and hugged me tightly. I was surprised she recognised me, I did look a lot different. She hugged me tightly and I fidgeted underneath her arms.

"Hey Linda" I smiled a little and she pulled back and held my shoulders, her eyes darting over my features.

"Wow, you look so grown up!" She exclaimed and smiled, I was surprised she didn't call me out for my darker frail appearance. She took my bag and helped me push through the crowd of people.

"Gosh why are there so many people here?" I looked around at the various teenage girls squeaking.

"Oh, a K-pop group is coming back from a tour." She spoke nonchalantly .

"Oh jeez, I forgot how much you loved that crappy music." I rolled my eyes, my sister turned around and shook her finger in my face.

"Kpop is amazing!" The people around us give her a strange look. She noticed and blushed and grab me by the hand. She heard me sniggering and looked at me.

"Shut up." She continued to drag me through the crowd until we got to the car park. She stopped by a old rackety car finally and I glared at it.

"Wow," I said looking at the faded blue car, it was small almost like a mini, she smiled and patted it. She smirked and pointed to her blue dress and the car.

"Ah, matching." I sighed and she giggled. She threw my bags into her boot, the car seemed to bounce and I jumped back.

"God careful Linda, your car's gonna break!" I shouted at her and she rolled her eyes.

"It's fine!" She waved her hand dismissivly and got into her car. I followed reluctantly and got into it. It didn't look much better in the inside of the car. It was almost all faded.

"Don't look at Shelly like that." My sister sighed putting the car into gear.

We lurched forward and I grabbed onto the door. I gave my sister a panicked look and she laughed.

"I've missed you Melody" She spoke through her laughter and I felt a slight smile and realised I felt the same way.

"I've missed you too, Linda." I smirked and she turned on the radio, filling the car with pop music. I looked out of the window at all the big imposing buildings and the people walking along the street. We were in Seoul, and it certainly was nice.

"It's nice, isn't it?" My sister chimed and I nodded, it actually was.

"Why are you working here Linda?" I felt myself asking, she seemed to be taken aback by the question.

"Because why not?"

"Elaborate?" I folded my arms and looked at her. Her hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel, she obviously didn't want to answer the question.

"Well, my job is good pay. I get to work for important people, I'm high up in my field and this city is amazing, You should see it at night Melody. It becomes a different city." I saw a twinkle in her eye that I hadn't seen there for some time. I smiled and shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Anyway, we live in the second circle of the city. It's nice but quite a small apartment though." She warned and I felt slightly nervous.

"It's got a nice view, and your school isn't too far away." I looked out the window and rested my head against the glass. The fact I had to go back to school was something I was not pleased about.

"Luckily for you they run that place like a collage, so you only have to do two subjects so you may not have to be there every day." I look at her strangely and raise a brow.

"What type of school is this anyway?"

"A very expensive one, you should be glad mums paying for it." I rolled my eyes when she mentioned her name and she tutted and slapped me on the arm.

"What?" I glared at her and she sighed.

"It's for the best, okay? Just be glad you passed one of your Alevels, it won't be that bad." She reassured me.

"Legal age here is 19," she elbowed me and I feel myself smirk, luckily I would turn 19 soon. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
